


He was already watching

by Tedah



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to other sites, Draco always gets his way, Draco is excited about things, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Family Feels, First step, Fluff, Harry thinks it's adorable, M/M, Newborn Children, mostly about his child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: When Draco sees something exciting the first thing he does is always calling Harry in to see.





	He was already watching

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the July Drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: "you have got to see this"  
> WC:237
> 
> After last month I took a wild turn and went straight back to fluff.

"You've got to see this." Draco's eyes were wide and filled with awe as he held the most precious cargo in the universe. Scorpius Potter-Malfoy was fifteen minutes old and he was already Draco's whole world. Harry smiled indulgently and reached out to caress his chubby cheek.

"I see," he murmured "We're not calling him Scorpius," he added, staring into wide grey eyes, a dopey smile on his face.

They did.

"You've got to see this!" Draco gasped when Scorpius pulled himself up and took a waddling step towards him. "Come to daddy" He reached out a little, a wide grin on his face as he waved his son over. Harry was leaning against the doorframe watching Scorpius stumble over right into Draco's waiting arms, both laughing in delight.

"You've got to see this," Draco whispered as he peeked from behind the curtains while Scorpius and his date came back after a night out. They weren't supposed to know anything about it, Scorpius had tried to keep it secret.

"Let them be, Love," Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, gently coaxing him away from the window.

" _You've got to see this_ ” became Harry's favourite thing Draco said.

It was always with such unbridled joy and awe filling him.

It was always superfluous.

There wasn't a moment when Harry wasn't already watching, waiting to see Draco's face light up in surprise and fill with startled happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comments.  
> If you want you can find me [on Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) and chat with me there.


End file.
